


Drink Me Down

by Schwoozie



Series: And Baby Makes Four [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Bathing/Washing, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Lactation Kink, Masturbation, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwoozie/pseuds/Schwoozie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth rarely let herself relax like this before her pregnancy, and she doubts she'll have time to after, so she's determined to enjoy all the self-love she can. </p><p>That doesn't preclude a little Rick-loving when it comes around, though. Especially when he's dead set on loving a very particular, very wanting part of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is set between "Stuck on You" and "The Baby and the Bathwater."
> 
> Unbeta'd because I know Mary ain't here for my weird ass kinks.
> 
> Hopefully y'all are.
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Beth isn't used to luxury, or luxuriating, or any of that nonsense. Her daddy raised her to be a simple girl with simple needs, and that's all she ever expects.

Being pregnant, though, she figures she can indulge a little; and since taking leave from her job at the hospital, she's had little to do but take care of herself.

It means reducing Daryl to grumbling about shopping in the organic aisle of the market. It means that chocolate and carbs can be written off as an anticipated expense. It means she can read and watch TV and put her hair in curlers and dance around the apartment in her underwear for however long her swollen ankles can hold her.

It also means she can do this: light candles around the bathroom, their wicks bursting into flame in the dwindling rays of the setting sun; fill the tub with bubbling hot water, eat a bowl of ice cream as it cools; slide with a hiss into the steaming bath, swirling the bath-bomb with her toes until the whole tub is a light rose pink. She can dunk her hair, taking the sparkles of the bomb into the strands, rise up and lean her head against the folded towel. She can sigh, and touch her rounded stomach, and close her eyes as the humidity prickles at her sinuses.

She can also spread her legs as wide as they will go, leaving her knees to chill in the cooler air; she can slide one of the hands on her stomach to her still-flat mons, flutter it through the hair she finds; she can slip her fingers between her thighs, spread her lips, drift a fingertip across her clit until her inner muscles twitch.

She can bite her lip and press harder and circle herself in the rose-colored water.

Beth breathes out a fluttery sigh as she touches herself—slow, unhurried, uncaring of the world outside as she uses her index finger to trace her inner lips, her thumb and middle finger keeping them spread.

She's always found it more difficult to masturbate in the bath—her slick washes away as soon as it emerges, and the water alone is stubbornly abrasive—but the bath-bomb helps; besides, she isn't here to go anywhere anyway. She has months more of this; of lounging in baths, of making herself useless. She might as well feel good in the meantime.

And despite the uncomfortable drag of her fingers, it does feel good. It feels good just to touch herself, to feel the changes in her body—how her fuller breasts push against her bicep where it leads down between her legs; how she has to strain to reach around her own stomach as she crooks a finger and slides it inside herself.

She has to admit, though: This never feels as good, in bath or out, as it does when it is somebody else's finger. Two particular somebody else's, of course; Rick's digits long and slender, Daryl's shorter and more blunt, each one nearly bigger than two of hers put together. She shivers a little, remembering how they took her the night before—lying on her back, head turned to the side, sucking on Daryl's dick while Rick fingered her from below, managing to stretch her around three fingers down to the knuckle before she came. The stretch now isn't nearly as good—is almost nonexistent, with her delicate hands, and it is only a few thrusts before she can slide another finger in beside the first—but there is something nice, unencumbered, about being alone with herself. She has never felt so comfortable around another human being as she does around Rick and Daryl; but she is a loner and always has been, and the lack of eyes on her, the lack of expectance, however loving, gives her a kind of freedom.

She treasures that freedom, and she takes it; arching her neck and biting her lip, an appreciative hum rolling out of her at the building spark in her belly. The hum turns into a moan when she presses her thumb hard on her clit, rubbing up and down with the side of it as she spreads her fingers inside herself. She hits one spot that makes her whole body jerk, disrupting the water and splashing some over the side, but she doesn't care—simply fixes her eyes on the ceiling and braces her other hand on the lip of the tub as she tightens her thighs and rolls her hips into her own hand.

She doesn't have quite the stamina she is used to, especially in her stomach muscles; within moments her abs are burning as they work to pull her body up and down, but she doesn't care about that either; simply lets the fires rage above and below as the gasps of exertion blend with those of pleasure, her own moans turning her on as she builds higher and higher.

She's just falling over the edge of her climax when she hears the apartment door open and shut.

She grips the lip of the tub, fighting to pull herself together as she listens, tries to identify the footsteps. She doesn't care if Rick or Daryl know she's been masturbating, of course; part of what pushed her into orgasm was imagining what they'll do when she tells them about it later. But they aren't the only ones with keys to the apartment; and her sexual proclivities, however solo, are not something she wants her father aware of.

So she sits, and she holds her breath, and she listens.

“Beth?”

The air leaves her in a rush as a smile tips at her mouth, and she relaxes back into the tub.

Rick.

They could have fun with this.

“In here,” she calls.

The sound of his approaching footsteps does little for her attempts to calm her pounding heart, especially when they pause somewhere in the bedroom before continuing on. By the time Rick reaches the door Beth's clit is close to throbbing again, and it's only the thought of how she wants to position herself that keeps her from rubbing her legs together.

By the time he reaches the doorway, she is already seeing herself through his eyes: hair damp and lanky around her face, cheeks flushed from the steam and her exertions; puffy nipples just peeking out of the water, hot and tight, swirling buds on creamy swells; the arch of her stomach, ripe, fertile, rippling in the water as she rests her hand upon it, strokes her pinky across the stretched skin. She leaves her legs draped open, and even through the remnants of the bath-bomb, she knows his keen gaze can find the shadows there.

There are shadows in his own eyes as he looks at her, taking her in with a heat he doesn't try to hide; his eyes drift back up her body to find her smirk, and he palms his crotch, outlining his long dick clearly in his uniform trousers.

“Hey there,” Beth says, not bothering to clear her throat of the humidity, leaving it to come out low and thick.

Rick doesn't say anything to that; just crosses his arms and leans against the doorframe, the slouch of his shoulders telling her that he will stand there as long as he wants. _Look_ at her as long as she wants. 

And there's absolutely nothing she can do about it. Not a damn thing.

The dominance in that gesture sends a thrill rocketing through her body, and he doesn't hide his smirk either when she shivers visibly.

“How long you been in here?” he asks, tilting his head.

“Long enough,” Beth says. She says it in such a way, arches her body in such a way, that he can't miss her meaning; and in moments his eyes are even darker as they latch onto the hand tracing lazy circles on her stomach.

“Hmm,” he says. He stands straight, uncrossing his arms, and she realizes he's holding something in one of his hands: the thin yellow housedress she'd been wearing around the apartment, which she had left crumpled on the bed.

He shakes out the dress, holding it as if her were massaging her shoulders. When she sees what he wants her to see, her breath catches.

She'd started leaking from her breasts a week or so before. Not milk, per se, not yet, but her already larger breasts have begun to feel full and heavy, the pressure annoying, approaching painful, at times.

So she knew they were there, those twin wet spots where her breasts would lie. She didn't give them much thought, as she wasn't in public, and she wasn't wearing a bra to stain anyway. She expected to toss the dress in the laundry and forget about it.

Rick seems to have other plans.

“Looks like it's getting worse,” he says, eyes drifting between the dress and her tits standing out of the water, then finally, slowly, up to her own eyes. His smirk is devilish when he reaches his destination, and Beth is practically shaking in anticipation. “Daddy can help with that.”

Beth can't help the laugh that bursts from her mouth, even as a spike of arousal shoots through her. They'd started this game, the two of them and sometimes Daryl, years ago when they were just starting out and Rick was sensitive about strangers thinking he was Beth's father.

It started as a playful way to get him past his fear. Beth never expected it to affect her like it does.

Rick _definitely_ didn't expect it. 

They've played like this off and on throughout their time together. But since she became pregnant, it's taken on a new meaning. Something less playful. Something possessive.

Beth has no problems with the way this night is going at all.

“I'll be out in a minute,” she says in that same thick voice; she pitches it higher, though, adds a tremble. Even in the dim lighting, she sees Rick's nostrils flare. “Will you wait for me?”

“Of course, baby,” he says, stroking his hand across his crotch again. The sight of his dick hardening before her eyes makes Beth's pussy twitch. It is only the cessation of his hand movements that drags her gaze back to his eyes; her insides clench at the look she finds. “Don't take long, now.”

“I won't,” Beth whispers, sliding her hand off her stomach and placing it on the floor of the tub. Rick reminds her of Daryl when he's like this: absolutely still save his eyes, tracking her tiniest twitch and tremor. She feels a shiver run through her bones that has little to do with the chilled water. “I promise.”

“Good,” he says. He looks her over one more time—her faster breathing ruffling the water and obscuring her features even as it pushes her nipples higher—before tucking his chin and giving his dick a squeeze and walking from the room.

As soon as he leaves, Beth springs into action, moving as fast as her pregnant body is able to rub herself down and wash her face. She doesn't bother with her hair, beyond wetting it one more time, and within five minutes she's standing by the tub watching the last drops of water swirl down the drain.

The apartment is chilly despite the warm season, and she takes a moment to stand on the bathmat with her arms crossed beneath her breasts, pushing her nipples up into a position that she knows would have Rick panting.

She's nearly panting herself; for as she watches, a pearl of cloudy liquid begins to bead at the head of one breast. She stands still as a statue as it bubbles and breaks, sliding down to dry on its way to the underside.

She thinks of Rick, of what he's likely to do to her when she walks into the bedroom, and the spate of lightheadedness that shoots through her nearly takes her to the ground.

Despite the exhilarating anxiety building in the base of her stomach the longer she keeps him waiting, Beth takes another minute to gather herself: slow her breaths, calm her beating heart. She reaches for her bathrobe out of habit, then pauses, reflects; and with one last inhale she leaves the robe where it is, blows out the candles, and steps nude from the bathroom.

The sun is fully set by now. Rick has put on the bedside lamp and drawn the curtains. He's reclining in the exact center of the bed in their nest of pillows. His tie is off and his shirt untucked, but otherwise he has not disrobed. He looks up from his magazine at her quiet step, and she sees his chest jump at the sharp inhale he gives when he sees her naked form.

“Sweetheart, you look lovely,” he says, eyes sliding slowly, lazily across her body.

Beth's cheeks heat under his scrutiny, but she forces herself not to react beyond that; simply gives a demure little smile and links her hands behind her back, pressing her chest towards his hungry gaze.

“Thank you,” she says quietly, crossing her ankles for good measure. “I didn't take too long?”

“No, darling, not at all.” He tosses his magazine carelessly off the edge of the bed, pats the coverlet at his side. “Come sit with me.”

Beth gives him his moment of naïve hesitation before walking over, crawling onto the bed and sliding down at his side. She's barely settled before he's reaching beneath and behind her and dragging her into his lap. Her arms fly around his neck to keep her balance, and she bites her lip at the hardness she feels nestling into her ass. Rick pretends not to notice it, though; simply arranges her to his liking until she's draped across him, ass in his lap and legs curling back towards his knees, shoulder pressed to the pillows behind them so she can recline comfortably and look him in the face at the same time. His hands link at her lower back so he holds her in a loose embrace. She places a hand on his chest and sighs at the steady heartbeat she finds there.

“Comfortable?” he asks.

“Yeah,” she says, twisting his sheriff's badge between her fingers.

Rick jostles her a little and gives her side a soft pinch. “Come on, now,” he chides, “What did I tell you last time?”

Beth feels giddy bubbles begin to rise up in her stomach as they slide deeper into the role play. “ _Ladies say yes, never yeah_ ,” she intones, lowering her head in contrition. “I forgot. I'm sorry.”

“That's alright, honey.” Rick takes one hand from her lower back and uses it to brush the hair from her face. He doesn't move his hand back, but leaves it to linger around her neck, shoulder, collarbone, drawing curlycues on the skin. “Little girls don't know any better.” Beth gives a full body shiver to that, drawing a smirk to Rick's face; he pretends to remain oblivious, though, rubbing his hand up and down her arm. “Baby's cold?”

“A little,” she murmurs, tucking deeper into him. His uniform is rough and grimy on her bare skin, making her feel deliciously naked. He smells like body odor, the outdoors, the burger he had for lunch, and she uses the cuddling as an excuse to inhale all of him, letting it flow through her nostrils to fill her entire soul. “You're warm, though.”

“Well, I ain't walking around without a stitch on. What do you think you're doing, coming out here like that?”

The way his eyes flick down to her breasts tells her exactly what he wants to hear.

“My boobs hurt too much,” Beth says, adding just the right touch of embarrassment. The way he's looking at her, like he's ready to devour her whole, keeps the emotion from being too much of a stretch.

“My little girl's tits are hurting?”

“They're _aching_ , Daddy.”

It's the first time she's used the word in this session, and she _feels_ Rick's dick jump against her ass even as his hand closes down on the side of her neck. She holds her breath as he hooks his thumb under her chin, tilting her head up as if to keep it out of the way.

“What can we do about that?” he murmurs.

Beth tries to keep her breathing even as Rick leans forward, keeping his eyes on hers the whole way until he drops close enough to kiss her neck, hot and firm and right over her pulse-point. Beth moans, clutching his shirt and the pillow behind his head.

“Daddy—“

“Yes sweetheart?”

He doesn't stop after the first kiss, but keeps them coming—long, wet presses of his mouth that roam across her neck until Beth feels the wetness between her thighs begin to soak into his pants. His spread knees come up slowly so she is trapped in the trough made by his thighs and torso. The hand on her back draws small, swirling circles through the down at the base of her spine, rubbing slowly in rhythm with his kisses as his hips make small rolling motions beneath her.

“Use your words, baby.”

It isn't just the little girl character that makes Beth struggle to speak; Beth's recent orgasm is doing next to nothing to take the edge off her desire, and she's nearly immobilized by it, held hostage by the skin burning under Rick's lips, across her clit, in her cunt as she squeezes her thighs together desperately, a small whimper tripping off her tongue. Rick licks a stripe up her jugular as she looks at the ceiling through wide eyes, chin still tilted up by his thumb.

The change, when it comes, is instantaneous—one moment Rick is pressing sweet, lingering kisses to her neck; the next he's pulling back, blowing a stream of air across the saliva on her skin so she's shivering out a breath just as his hand circles around to clutch her by the throat.

Every fiber of Beth's body freezes. His grip isn't tight; she feels his palm press her trachea every time she breathes, but it isn't painful—at least, not yet. And as her eyes roll and her pussy throbs he tightens his hand in warning and Beth gasps out a confused, inarticulate sound.

Rick puts his mouth directly to her ear when he speaks, and Beth shivers again at the rush of hot air against her ear drum.

“What did I say about answering my questions?”

“Always do it, always,” Beth says, words tripping over each other. “I'm sorry Daddy, I'm so sorry, you just felt so amazing I couldn't say anything... please let me go, please, I promise I'll be good.”

“You promise?” Rick murmurs, whiskers tickling Beth's jaw.

“Promise,” Beth whispers.

Rick gives her throat one more hard squeeze that makes Beth's heart jump and her pussy pulse before he releases her, sliding his hand down her heaving chest to rest over her sternum.

He presses down firmly, breathing slowly and deeply until Beth's own body calms, drinking in his hot, pounding energy.

“Better?” Rick asks, stroking the side of her breast with his thumb as his other hand dips a little under her ass to massage her tailbone.

“Yeah,” Beth breathes, arms still slung trembling around him. She feels Rick tense and her heart pounds in exhilarated terror. “Yes, yes, Daddy, I'm sorry.”

She feels Rick's smile against her temple right before he kisses her there, a peck that lingers until she's shivering again.

“You're being so good, Beth,” Rick says. “I'm so proud of you.”

“I want you to be proud of me,” Beth whispers, dragging her hand down his chest, smirking to herself when he jumps at her thumb catching his nipple, even as she snatches her hand away guiltily. She ends up holding his bicep, which he is nice enough to flex for her.

“Sorry—“

“It's ok, baby girl,” Rick says, teasing his pinky into her crack, “You can touch me if you want. But this is about you. I'm here to take care of you, sweetheart.” Rick leans forward and kisses her temple again; but this time it's in the same open-mouthed manner he used on her neck, and her own mouth drops open as she feels his saliva sink into her skin. “How can I take care of my little girl?” he murmurs.

Beth knows exactly what she wants—has known it since she looked down at herself in the bathroom—but she wants to put Rick through his paces first.

“You...” Beth begins, then ducks her head and squirms, ignoring his sharp intake of breath as she grinds against his dick. “I don't wanna say it,” she mumbles into his neck.

“Why not, baby?”

“It's dirty,” she whispers.

“Aww, honey,” Rick says, pushing the damp hair away from her face so he can look at her. She peeks up at him through fluttering eyelashes, and his eyes dance with laughter even through his blown pupils. “Just be honest with me, ok? I promise I won't be mad.”

“Promise?” Beth whispers.

Rick kisses her forehead sweetly, making her breath come trembling out of her.

“Promise,” he says.

“I want... it's just, my boobies—“

“Tits,” Rick says, voice cracking with an authority that makes Beth jerk her eyes to his as if he had yanked on her hair. “They're your tits, baby girl. Your sweet little tits.”

“Ok,” she whispers, cringing into his chest.

“Now tell me what's wrong,” he commands.

“They... they hurt, Daddy.”

“What hurt?”

“My b... my tits.”

“And why do your tits hurt, baby?”

“They're so _full_.”

Rick is practically panting by the end of their exchange, air rushing from his nostrils in hot blasts across her face, and she can feel the barely controlled urgency in his hand as he moves it from her sternum to cup her breast. It doesn't hurt too much—her breasts have been tender, but the bath did a lot to soothe them—but she gasps for his benefit, trying to squirm away until he tightens his grip and it _does_ hurt; it hurts very much as he holds her in place by her tit, squeezing until a small stream of liquid jets out against his uniform.

“Ow, Daddy, ow!”

“Then stay still for me.” Once she quiets, he slides the hand at her ass-crack slowly up her spine to rest between her shoulder-blades; when it reaches its destination, he relaxes his hold on her breast, stroking it soothingly and sending sparks of arousal through her every time he brushes the nipple or the sensitive underside. He glances at the wet spot on his chest and tsks his tongue. “Look at that, baby, you made a mess.” Rick rolls his hips sharply, making Beth bite her lip, making her _feel_ his hardness and the wet she's smeared across it. “Makin' a mess everywhere,” he whispers.

“I'm sorry,” she says, looking with him at his hand as he fondles her gently. Now that she's concentrating on it, she feels swollen, impossibly swollen, and the urgency she's been lacing her little girl voice with seeps fully formed into her chest. “Please, Daddy,” she says, looking up with pleading eyes until he meets her gaze. “Please help me, Daddy, please, I can't do it myself...”

“Can't do what, baby?”

“I can't reach...”

“To do what?” he whispers, close enough his lips brush against hers.

“To suck on 'em,” she says, tone dropping almost to her normal register before rising into a desperate crescendo. “Suck on my tits. Please, _please_ suck my titties, Daddy, they're so full and I want it out so bad...“

“Shh,” Rick whispers, taking his hand from her breast to place it over the hand clutching his shirt; with gentle movements he loosens her fingers until she lets go. He lays her hand against her stomach, holding it there as he kisses her softly. “You don't have to beg, baby,” he says. “I'm gonna take care of you.”

“Please...” Beth whispers, arching up to meet his lips again, sighing as his tongue strokes lovingly against hers. He pulls away before she's quite done, and she almost whines; but he's looking at her so softly, handling her so gently as he tips her further against the pillows, that she lets it soften into whimper.

Rick scoots down and turns a little on his side, curling his body around her so she can still grind her ass against his dick even as he comes face level with her chest. She doesn't have to hold herself up at all, and except for a small stretch of his neck, neither does he; he kisses the skin under her arm, and then along the side of her breast. He puts his free hand on the breast too far for his mouth to reach easily, massaging it gently until the nipple grows damp. Just as she sinks into the bedding Beth feels herself sink into him, sexual urgency fleeing at the security she feels with his arms around her.

Stunned nearly to tears by the sudden burst of tenderness, Beth threads her fingers through Rick's hair, tugging a little until he hums happily into her skin.

“I love you, Rick Grimes,” Beth whispers.

Rick pauses in his ministrations to look up at her. She sees that the change in the mood has affected him as well—save his blown pupils and flushed cheeks, he looks like his everyday self now; unhardened by authority, easy and safe and warm. He smiles with such sweetness that a small hiccuping sob escapes her—he frowns, but she interrupts before he speaks, shaking her head and laughing quietly.

“I'm ok, just... it's just hormones.” Rick's hand slowly begins moving again, but he does not turn his eyes from hers, waiting for her to continue. “I'm just...” Beth swallows, raising her other hand to stroke his cheek. “I'm so happy to be having your baby. Yours and Daryl's. I'm so happy.”

Rick looks like he's about to cry now too, and Beth laughs again, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

“Come on, Daddy,” she says, lips whispering on his skin. “Take care of your little girl.”

She doesn't move her head as he hums against her; just lies still, as curled around him as he is around her, watching as he again kisses under her arm and the swell of her breast before using his hand to guide her teat into his mouth.

Every molecule of breath leaves Beth's body as she watches Rick's lips seal around her nipple, his eyes fluttering closed as he savors the feel of her in his mouth. As he presses on her flesh with his hand, his tongue rises to meet her, laving slowly over the areola until Beth is trembling again. By the time he bites down with the barest pressure, Beth is all the way to moaning.

“Rick,” she says, deep and throaty as he adjusts himself, moving higher on the pillows so he has better leverage to pull her into his mouth and begin to suck.

From the first tug it feels like a dam is bursting inside of her, and she throws her head back with a soundless gasp as the first drops of liquid hit Rick's tongue. He moans desperately, almost a whine, barely sounding like himself as he heaves himself still higher so he can press his face down into her. He holds the breast still with his hand as he latches on strongly and begins a steady, tugging pull.

Beth moans and gasps and hums in time with his sucks as he empties her breast into his mouth, suckling desperately until she runs dry and switching to the other like lightning, his shirt scratching almost painfully on her sensitive nipple as he leans across her. She clutches his head with both hands, alternating between tugging on his hair and pressing him against herself, head rolling on the pillow as her pussy pounds in time with his draws and then more and more as he grinds up into her, dick hard and pulsing even through his pants and she feels so acutely naked beside him that she moans again, louder, twisting her lower body so she can get one leg between his and rub herself desperately on his thigh, rolling with the rhythm he sets for them both.

“Rick... Rick, god–“

“Beth,” he mumbles around her nipple, surging against her thigh as he closes his teeth on her breast and Beth can't wait anymore.

The sound he makes when Beth pushes him off of her is so comically offended that she feels she should laugh; but there's no room in her body for laughter now. Now there's only keeping her thighs around his as she twists, grappling wildly for the buttons of his shirt until he catches on and helps her so she is free to go for his belt, ripping the leather apart until she can pull her leg from between his and shove his pants down his thighs and grasp his dick in a shaking hand.

Rick's hands stutter against the buttons of his shirt as her palm closes around him, and in the moment that his mouth gapes open Beth sees her own secretions shiny and milky on his tongue; and there is no universe where she could stop herself from swinging her leg over his and bracing a hand by his head and sliding inch by inch down onto his dick.

“Fuck, Beth,” Rick gasps as his hands fly to her waist, holding her still even as she grunts with impatience. “Slow down, fuck, I can't—“

“Please, Rick,” Beth gasps, and then throaty, deep, growling, “Come on, Daddy, fuck me, fuck me with your big cock, come on—“

Although he's still holding her firm, the rest of his body doesn't seem to get the message, and he bucks violently up into her, shoving his pubic bone against her clit and making her cry out.

“Yes,” she moans.

“You want that?” Rick asks through gritted teeth, veins standing out in his forehead as he fights to get himself under control, “You want that, my slutty little baby?”

Beth moans, jerking desperately at his hands until he relents, releasing her waist to wrap his palms around her ass cheeks and squeeze hard as he thrusts up into her, pitching her forward and then slamming her back down on his dick, driving the breath from both of them.

“Oh Daddy,” Beth gasps, reaching back to palm his balls until a cry rips from Rick's lips, “You're so big, oh my god, fill me up, fill me up, please—“

“Yes, fuck, yes,” Rick hisses.

They soon fall into rhythm, Beth bracing both hands on the mattress so her hips are free to work, gyrating back and forth as Rick drags her up and down, meeting her thrust for thrust as she works herself off above him. Her breasts dangle free in his face and he surges up again, grabbing the one he hadn't quite finished between his teeth and sucking until Beth cries out brokenly.

“Daddy, god, that hurts so good—“

“Come on, baby, come on, come for me, come on my fucking cock—“

Beth's abs are hurting again and her pussy on the way to aching and she can't even think about the swollen tits jerking painfully through the air, but no power on earth could stop her now, not when he fills her like this, not when he grips her ass and brings a hand around to press on her clit, rubbing her until she shouts; not when his eyes jump from her eyes to her tits to her swollen stomach, which he gazes at with such dark lust that Beth thinks she could have come from that alone.

And she does come, the orgasm vibrating through her from deep inside until she's shaking head to toe, grinding her clit against his fingers until she can't take it anymore and collapses to her elbows, still trembling as he thrusts into her clenching pussy. Beth gasps nonsense words into his ear as she folds herself tight around him, letting her sore nipples drag on his chest, her belly slide round and hard between them as Rick gives a few final thrusts before spilling violently inside of her.

Beth keeps moving until he presses at her thighs with shaking hands, slowing her to a trembling stop. She remains on top of him until he releases her, then pulls off of him slowly, biting her lip at the obscene pop her cunt makes as his dick flops out of her.

She collapses onto the mattress beside him, rolling onto her back and wiggling around until his arm lies comfortably behind her head. She closes her eyes and listens to him get his own breathing under control.

Beth's rhythm is almost back to normal when Rick suddenly starts laughing.

His chuckles don't last long, but when she turns to him with a frown he's still grinning at the ceiling, white teeth bared between his red lips.

“What the heck is so funny?”

Rick turns to her, lips closing around his smile as his look turns into a gaze. He lifts a hand to push a lock of hair from her face, caressing her cheek as he does.

“I didn't expect it to end like that,” he says. His smile falters for a moment, and he searches her face. “I didn't hurt you, did I?”

Beth lets a smile of her own slip onto her lips as she turns onto her side, throwing an arm and a leg across his body so she can snuggle into him, fitting her head against his neck.

“Not at all,” she says, kissing his collarbone before relaxing. “At least, not in any way I didn't like.”

Rick chuckles at that, wrapping his own arm around her and bringing the other hand up to lace with hers on his chest. His heartbeat is still elevated, and Beth, as always, feels a rush of surprised pride at how much she affects him.

She knows she shouldn't be surprised anymore. But that's one reason why she loves him. He surprises her. He surprises her every day.

Rick sighs, and Beth tilts her head up to look at him. He's closed his eyes again, but the smile lingers.

“What is it?” Beth asks.

Rick's smile turns into a smirk as his voice drops an octave, rumbling through his chest into her sated body.

“I can't wait to see what you taste like when there's real milk in there,” he says, smirk growing as Beth's heart gives a thump against his side.

He opens his eyes and turns to her. She watches his face soften before he presses his lips to her forehead. When he speaks, it is in a murmur against her skin.

“I'll drink you all day, baby. All motherfucking day.”

 


End file.
